


You and me both

by Hotgitay



Category: Carol's Second Act (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Caleb and Lexie drabble





	You and me both

“The thing I don’t like about you is that you somehow think you’re better than everybody”Lexie yelled at Caleb 

“Hold on I am as humble as humble can be”Caleb said in his own defense 

“Mommy and daddy got you here in this hospital didn’t they”Lexie mocks him 

“Yes and no”Caleb says to her 

“I’m the first in my family to do this”Lexie revealed to him 

“Being a doctor isn’t for everyone”Caleb responded 

“You and me both”Lexie said


End file.
